Fastest Hero Alive Ch 15
Chapter Fifthteen: The Love of My Afterlife We had arrived at the entrance to DOA Recording Studio just after 1 o’clock in the afternoon and walked up to the man standing behind the front desk. “Alright you three, how did you die?” asked a man with a nametag that had the name Charon on it. “We died in a fire,” Erika said from behind us. “All three of us couldn’t make it to the fire escape in time.” “Do you have payment for your trip to the Underworld? Chop chop, we don’t have all eternity, well you might if you don’t have the payment,” Charon claimed as he held his hand out as if to take our money. We both looked to Malcolm who had been carrying the drachmas for our group. His face went white as he realized that he left his bag at the hotel when we rushed out of there. Without those coins, we had no way to get into the Underworld. Erika and I started going through our bags to see if we had anything that could be considered payment when the small vial that Aphrodite gave me fell out of one of my pockets. Erika picked it up off the floor when she heard… “Hey, what is that?” Charon asked from behind his desk. “It’s just a lo..” She started, but was stopped by Malcolm. “A luck potion. You know, if someone drinks it they get really lucky. They could win a raffle, find a girl friend, a person might even get a raise from their boss.” Malcolm could tell he was drawing him in but I couldn’t tell where he was going with this. “That can count as payment for one of you,” and with that he snatched the vial from Erika’s hand and drank it in one gulp. There was a second where nothing seemed to happen until I saw his face take on a shade of red. “Hello beautiful, I’ll take you to the Underworld first class. Then maybe we could get some dinner or watch souls suffer forever at the bottom of the River Styx." Erika finally understood what Malcolm had done and gave him a death glare for it. She then put on a fake smile and went back to Charon. “That sounds wonderful, but I can’t leave without my friends. Isn’t there something you can do?” “No, they don’t have payment. I can’t…” “Oh come on, I’m sure a big strong ferryman such as yourself could come up with something,” and Erika gave him a wink. I think I could literally see steam come from the guys ears as his will to resist the object of his affections had disappeared. “Fine, they can come to but later it will be just you and me,” and with that he guided us to the elevator. I kind of felt sorry for Erika because the entire ride down to the Underworld, Charon was trying to hold her hand. Malcolm could be an evil genius if he really wanted. “Welcome to the Land of the Dead, by the way, little lady, I have a very important job down here. I get to take souls to the underworld to await their final judgement, isn’t that impressive?” he said to Erika as if trying to prove how important he was. “Ya, that’s really cool, how long before we pass the River Styx? It would make me really happy if you could show us how fast you can go,” Erika said in that flirty voice while at the same time giving another death glare at Malcolm. Charon was to wrapped up in his own little world to even notice and personally, I don’t even think he cared we were in the elevator. We hit the bottom floor and were directed to get into the boat. As we climb in, Charon must of taken Erika’s comment about going fast to heart as the moment he stepped into the boat, it morphed into a speed boat and we went zooming down the river at unimaginable speeds. Within seconds we had arrived at the gate to the Field of Punishments. There was no way we would get past that three headed dog so we passed the gate and kept going until we could see the field from the other side of the fence. No one would willingly try to break into this part of the Underworld so the security was pretty bad. “Honey, can you drop us off here? We have to visit a friend inside the fence.” Erika flirted, she was actually getting pretty good at it. He docked the boat on the shores and helped Erika onto the shore while he didn’t even lift a finger to help us. “I’ll be back later, so try not to miss me too bad,” said Charon as we walked toward the fence line. “Alright guys, this isn’t going to be easy, we are about to enter the most dangerous part of the Underworld and I don’t know what to expect,” I said to my friends. I really was scared for their safety and those lines from the prophecy made me nervous. “I am the son of the god of thieves, I can go in there by myself and try to get the fruit. If you want to back down now, I wouldn’t blame you.” Malcolm walked up to me for a second and knocked on my head. “You’re an idiot,” and with that he shot an arrow with a rope attached into one of the trees. Erika then grabbed the rope and began to climb over then fence and jumped down from the other side. “Are you guys coming or what!” Erika shouted from the opposite side of the fence. Chapter Sixteen: How Can We Endure [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page